Sakura and Tsunade
by TiedupTemari
Summary: Sakura is the dominant partner in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura stretched as she walked into the village. The sun was shining, and it was a great day. Sakura had been on mission after mission for weeks now. It was good to be back.

"Hey Sakura I have a message for you."

Sakura turned to see one of the gate guards called to her. She walked over and greeted him. He handed her a sealed envelope.

"Shizune dropped that off for you. I think its from Lady Tsunade."

Sakura got excited just hearing her name. She just nodded and thanked the guard as she rushed off. When she was away from the crowds, and was sure no one was watching, she opened the note.

_"Sakura, I made reservations for us at our usual place. I rented the back room for us so we wont be disturbed. Please meet me there at 7pm. I'm looking forward to seeing you soon."_

Sakura rushed home to get ready. She couldn't wait. Sakura didn't worry about getting dressed up, she just wore her normal clothes. Neither her or Tsunade liked getting too dressy.

Sakura took the chance she had to rest a little, she wanted to be at her best for Tsunade. She still had quite awhile before she had to meet Tsunade.

When Sakura woke up she looked at the clock. She still had a half hour to get to the restaurant. She looked at the calender on her way out. She realized she had been out on a mission on her Eighteenth birthday, and hadn't had a chance to celebrate. This was the first time she had ever forgotten her own birthday.

Sakura rushed out of her house, She was eager to get to the restaurant. Tsunade was waiting for her, and Sakura was eager to see her. She walked quickly through the streets, not wanting to run and draw attention.

At last Sakura could see the restaurant. She walked inside, and a woman led her to the back. The woman ushered her into the back room then shut the door.

There she was, Tsunade, Hokage of the hidden leaf village. Her green coat was hanging on the back of the chair, leaving her toned arms exposed. She had her head resting in her hands, and she looked bored.

They made eye contact, and her face lit with a smile. Sakura walked over to her and sat down at the table. They both sat staring at each other for awhile, not saying anything.

"Were you waiting long?" Sakura said, recalling how bored Tsunade had looked when she arrived.

"Not to long, just about an hour." Tsunade said through a broad smile.

"An hour! But I was fifteen minutes early." Sakura said, a bit shocked.

"I know. But I was really anxious, I couldn't help but get here really early."

"That's cute." Sakura said giggling at her.

They ordered their food and waited. They didn't say much while they waited. Just feeling each others presence was enough to satisfy them. Their food came, and they ate in silence.

Once they finished eating, Sakura smiled at her. Sakura slipped off her sandals. She lightly rubbed Tsunade's ankle with her toe. Tsunade was wearing a short green dress today, the same color as her coat. Usually they just wore their casual clothes, but for some reason Tsunade had dressed up. Maybe it was because Sakura had been gone so long.

"Why'd you get all dressed up for me?" Sakura said as she idly stroked Tsunade's calf with her foot.

"Well, I missed your birthday because you were on a mission. And you've been gone so long. I just wanted to do something special for you."

Sakura continued to rub higher and higher up Tsunade's leg. She had to admit the dress gave her better access to tease her than her normal green pants did. Sakura rubbed the inside of Tsunade's thigh. She felt Tsunade shiver.

Sakura finally slid her foot up under the dress. Tsunade squealed as Sakura's foot made contact with her bare flesh. Tsunade wasn't wearing any panties.

"Did you go without panties just for me slave?" Sakura said with a seductive grin.

"Yes Mistress." Tsunade said biting her lip.

Sakura gave Tsunade a playful smile as she started to rub. Tsunade's eyes slid shut, and her head rolled back. A long, low moan escaped her throat. Sakura bit her lip as her toe found Tsunade's clit. Tsunade moaned again, much louder this time.

"Lay on the floor under the table Slave." Sakura said still smiling.

Tsunade rushed to do as she was told. She pushed the chair out and crawled under the table. When Tsunade was laying on her back, Sakura grabbed her ankles. She pulled Tsunade as close as she could.

She put her left foot on Tsunade's face, and her right foot between Tsunade's legs. Tsunade started kissing without having to be commanded. Sakura shivered as she felt the soft warm tongue slipping along the arch of her foot.

She rewarded Tsunade's eager worship with faster rubbing. Tsunade moaned with the sole of Sakura's foot. Tsunade grabbed Sakura's left foot in both hands and roughly kissed it. Pressing the sole of Sakura's foot into her face almost painfully hard.

Sakura slowed her rubbing when she felt Tsunade getting close. She didn't want to give it to her to easily. Tsunade whimpered into Sakura's foot. Kissing it in a pleading manner.

Sakura rewarded Tsunade's pleading. She rapidly increased the speed of her rubbing. Tsunade's thighs clamped down on Sakura's foot. She let out a scream that was barely suppressed by her burying her face in Sakura's foot.

Sakura felt Tsunade's juices sprayed all over her foot. That annoyed her a little. She was going to have to walk home with a wet foot that smelled like Tsunade's horny pussy. Sakura reached under the table and pulled Tsunade out by her hair."

"Your juices got all over my foot slave. What exactly are you going to do to rectify this?" Sakura said smiling playfully.

Tsunade quickly grabbed the foot and started licking it like her life depended on it. She licked every part of Sakura's foot clean. Then continued to lick it for several minutes.

Sakura eventually pushed her away to inspect her foot. She was satisfied that it was clean. Sakura pulled Tsunade to her feet.

"What do you say we go somewhere a little more private so I can pound your ass into a coma?" Sakura said with a lustful smile.

"Right away Mistress."

Tsunade said grabbing her hand and leading her out of the restaurant . Tsunade raced through the streets with Sakura trailing behind her. Sakura could only smile at Tsunade's enthusiasm.

They reached Tsunade's office in record time. Once they were inside, Sakura collapsed on a nearby chair, trying to catch her breath.

Sakura suddenly jumped up. "Right then, strip naked and lay on the desk."

Tsunade looked at the desk. "Mistress shouldn't we go to the bedroom? What if someone sees us?"

"I'm fine with sharing your beautiful ass with whoever happens by." Sakura said with a playful smile.

Tsunade blushed. But started stripping like Sakura had commanded. Once she was completely naked she laid on her back on top the desk. Sakura walked over and put her hand on Tsunade's toned stomach.

Sakura used her other hand to reach into the desk. She pulled out a black strap on and showed it to Tsunade. Sakura put the tip of the strap on between Tsunade's breasts and drug it down the length of her body, stopping to rub the tip against Tsunade's wet pussy.

Tsunade moaned, then wined when Sakura pulled away. Sakura quickly stripped naked, then strapped the toy onto herself. She smiled seductively at Tsunade.

"Do you want my dick slave?

"Yes Mistress. Please if you make me wait any longer I might loose my mind."

"You've already lost your mind slave. It belongs to me now remember?"

"I know Mistress. I belong to you."

"Then you're going to have to wait until I'm good and ready before you have the honor of having me inside you."

Tsunade looked really disappointed. But her looked turned to one of confusion when Sakura pulled her chair over to the end of the desk. Sakura sat down in the chair. She lifted up Tsunade's legs and put them on her shoulders.

Sakura made eye contact with Tsunade, and slowly lowered her head down between Tsunade's legs. Tsunade arched her back, and moaned as Sakura made contact. Sakura's skillful tongue danced across Tsunade's clit, driving her crazy.

"Oh Sakura." Tsunade said panting.

It only took Sakura a few seconds to make Tsunade cum. Sakura stood up and stretched while Tsunade panted on the desk. Sakura pushed the chair away, then stood between Tsunade's open legs.

"What do you want slave?"

"I want you inside me Mistress." Tsunade said in a desperate voice.

Sakura, with Tsunade's legs still on her shoulders, slammed into Tsunade. Tsunade let out a scream, arching her back, and pressing herself against Sakura. Sakura pulled back until only the tip was inside, then slammed in again.

Tsunade moaned. She wanted to scream because it felt so good, but she contained herself, if only just a little. She knew the curtains were open, had anyone been in a position to see through the window they would have been in for a surprise.

Sakura flipped Tsunade over and bent her over the desk. And went in from behind. The sound of their skin slapping together was audible. Tsunade gripped the desk as if she was holding on for dear life. She screamed, no longer able to contain her pleasure.

They both turned when the door opened. Sakura had wanted to thrill Tsunade with the possibility of being caught, but she hadn't expected anyone to be around. Sakura wanted to pull out of Tsunade and cover up, bust she was too stunned.

It was Shizune. She walked in and saw them there. But she was only phased for a second. Shizune strode across the room and stopped near the desk. Tsunade and Sakura were pale, and covered in cold sweat.

"Good evening Lady Tsunade." Shizune said setting some papers don on the desk in front of her. "I really need these signed right away, it's a rather urgent matter."

Tsunade could only stare with her jaw open for awhile. But she managed to snap out of it.

"Do you have a pen?" She said with a shaky voice.

Shizune reached into the pocket of her dress and pulled out a pen. She held the pen out to Tsunade. Tsunade took it with a shaky hand. Shizune pointed to several place on the pages. Tsunade signed them all to the best of her ability.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade. I need to rush these off to a messenger hawk. I hope you enjoy your evening."

"Shizune!" Sakura called as she was almost out the door. "Are you sure you don't want to join us?" Sakura said having recovered from her embarrassment.

Sakura felt Tsunade tense up a little. "No that's alright Sakura, Thank you for asking though."

Shizune hurried out of the office. Sakura pulled out of Tsunade and stood back laughing.

"What the hell Sakura, inviting Shizune to join us without even asking me?"

Sakura suddenly got serious. She pushed Tsunade down onto the desk as she started to get up. Tsunade tried to push herself off the desk, but Sakura held her firmly.

"You seem to have forgotten that you belong to me, so I'm going to have to remind you."

Sakura put the tip of her index finger on Tsunade's back door. Sakura teasingly rubbed the entrance. Tsunade whimpered. Then she squealed when Sakura started putting pressure on it.

"Sakura wait, I'm not ready for that yet."

"What is my name Slave? How are you supposed to ask when you want something?"

"Mistress please don't. I'll do whatever you want."

"But I want this. Are you going to deny me what I want?"

Tsunade whimpered in defeat. "Could you at least lube it first?"

Sakura stepped back, taking the pressure off of Tsunade's rear. She walked around to the front of the desk and held the black toy near Tsunade's mouth.

"If you want it lubed you had better do it yourself, otherwise its going in as it is."

Tsunade took the toy in her mouth and sucked on it frantically. She knew it would hurt if it wasn't lubed, so she took it deep into her throat. When Tsunade was satisfied, she took the toy from her mouth, and looked up at Sakura.

Sakura slapped Tsunade on the ass before inviting herself in. Tsunade gripped the desk and moaned as she was slowly stretched open.

Tsunade writhed in agony. She was stuck between wanting to run away and wanting to stay. Sakura entered her so painfully slowly, that Tsunade thought she was going to loose her mind. She finally felt Sakura's skin pressing against her ass. The toy was no buried as deep as it would go.

Sakura pulled out until only the tip was in. Tsunade moaned as the toy slowly slid out. Her moan turned into a scream as Sakura suddenly slammed back in. Tsunade heard Sakura's skin slap against her own. And she was lifted up onto the tips of her toes by the force of the thrust.

Sakura continued to thrust. Every thrust was accompanied by a slapping sound as Sakura's skin slapped against Tsunade's ass. Tsunade had long since lost all of the strength in her legs. She was limply laying on the desk as Sakura rammed her ass.

Tsunade's mouth hung open, and drool leaked out of her mouth and coated the desk. Due to Sakura's thrusting Tsunade's drool just ended up back on her face.

Tsunade screamed as she finally came. The orgasm sent her body into a spasm and wracked her brain. She struggled just to stay conscious. Sakura stayed buried in her as she came. When Tsunade stopped Twitching, Sakura pulled out.

Tsunade felt Sakura lift her up. She was carried into her bedroom and laid down on the bed. Tsunade was still barely conscious. She felt so blissfully numb.

"I'll be back tomorrow to pound you senseless again." She felt Sakura lock a chastity belt onto her. "This will help you remember who your ass belongs to." She heard the door close as Sakura left. Tsunade passed out shortly later.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsunade woke up the next day lying in her bed. She remembered all the wonderful things that she had done with her Mistress and she sighed. Her hand slid down between her legs, and she felt the cold metal of the chastity belt. She groaned in frustration, and tried to pull it off. She tried to break the locks, but the belt was blocking her chakra.

"Dammit Mistress, why must you be so cruel!" Tsunade said flopping back down onto the bed.

Having nothing else to do, Tsunade reluctantly went back to sleep. When she woke up later Sakura was there. She was drawing something on Tsunade's stomach. It was a strange symbol, right as Tsunade woke up, Sakura preformed a jutsu, and there was a flash of light.

"Mistress what was that?!" Tsunade asked sitting up quickly and looking at the design around her belly button.

"That was a sealing jutsu of kinds. As long as it is active you can never orgasm, no matter how much pleasure you get. And I am the only one who can remove it!"

Tsunade sat back in shock. "But Mistress why would you do that? Have I done something to displease you?"

Sakura shook her head. "Not at all Slave, I did it simply because you are my property, and I can do with you as a I please."

Sakura then held up something that terrified Tsunade. It was a silver metal chastity belt. And it had and attached dildo and butt plug. Tsunade stared in horror as she realized that Sakura intended to put it on her. She started to back away. Walking with her holes filled like that would be a terrible experience, especially since she wouldn't be able to orgasm.

"Where are you going Slave. You're not trying to disobey your Mistress are you?"

Tsunade was still backing away. "No Mistress, I would never do that."

Suddenly Sakura pounced on her. Tsunade tried to break free, but she failed. Sakura then roughly shoved the belt onto Tsunade, luckily the toys had been lubed in advance. They filled Tsunade's holes, and she screamed. Sakura locked the belt on, and jumped back in triumph.

"I don't know if I told you, but those toys are also vibrators. They feed off of chakra."

"But Mistress, if they drain all of my chakra won't I die?" Tsunade said in fear.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't kill you. It takes very little to fuel the vibrators, and since you have so much chakra, it will replenish before you loose even half."

"Tsunade sighed in relief. "Thank you so much Mistress, I was so scared there for a moment."

That was when the vibrators started to hum. "The best part is I can control them with a thought no matter where I am! Now let's get you in your cage, I need to go out for a bit."

"My cage? But Mistress I thought the cage was only for punishments! I have been good!"

"Yes you have, but I don't want you going anywhere while I'm gone, so get into your cage and be a good girl for me."

Tsunade whimpered and crawled off the bed then crawled across the floor. Then she crawled into her big metal cage that was built into the floor, and curled up on the padded futon that was on the bottom. Sakura came over and locked the door for her. Tsunade was starting to moan as the toys softly vibrated inside her. She wasn't sure how long she could handle it. She looked up just as Sakura started to leave her bedroom.

"Please don't be gone too long Mistress." She practically whispered as the door shut.

Then she was alone again. Being alone made her focus much more on the humming devices inside her. She couldn't think of anything else. From the moment the door shut she was tormented by the evil things. She wondered how long her Mistress would be gone. There was no clock in the room, so she didn't even know how long it had been. Every tormented minute felt like an hour.

The vibrations coming off of the toys traveled through the metal belt. Cause her whole pelvis to vibrate. It was driving her crazy. She flopped around in the cage and whined loudly.

After she had been writhing around in the cage for awhile, Sakura came back. "so how are you doing my helpless little slave?"

Tsunade scampered out as soon as Sakura opened the door. "Please mistress, please turn it off, I cant take it anymore!"

Sakura laughed at her as she walked over and sat on the bed. "Why would I do that? I would gain nothing from it. And I love watching you squirm!"

Sakura stripped naked and laid down in bed. "Now be quiet, I need to take a nap!"

Tsunade whimpered and whined loudly. She crawled around on the floor around the base of the bed looking up at Sakura. Eventually she slowly crawled up into the bed. She started kissing Sakura's foot. Then her ankle, and up her leg. She pushed Sakura's legs apart when she reached her thighs. Then slowly kissed up the inside of her thighs.

Sakura jumped when she felt something touch her nether regions. She looked down to see Tsunade kissing her pussy. "Taking the initiative are you Slave? Those toys must really be driving you crazy!"

"Oh they are Mistress! Please I'll do anything, just turn them off!"

Sakura chuckled. "I love to watch you squirm Slave, don't you want to make me happy?"

Tsunade whined and kissed her pussy again and again, with much more urgency. "I love to see you happy Mistress, but isn't there anything else that will make you happy?"

Sakura considered it for a long time. "Not that I can think of. But you are welcome to try!"

Tsunade whined loudly. "But Mistress, that's not fair! Please just turn it off, I will do whatever you want!"

"It's perfectly fair! When you agreed to be my slave you said that I could do whatever I wanted with your body. You are my property, and I can play with you however I please!"

Tsunade was so frustrated. But she knew that Sakura was right. She could endure this for her Mistress. "If this is what you want Mistress, I will try my best."

Tsunade lowered her head and started licking Sakura faster. Sakura moaned loudly. As Tsunade started to pick up the pace, Sakura turned the vibrator up a little. Tsunade squeaked and moaned a little. She started licking faster and faster, hoping her Mistress would show mercy on her. The faster she licked the higher the vibrator went. Tsunade got worked up, and so did Sakura.

Sakura screamed awhile later and climaxed. Tsunade felt her orgasm approaching as well. The vibrator hit its max setting, and she felt like her whole body was vibrating. She raced toward her climax, knowing it was close.

As the pleasure reached its climax, she braced for the orgasm. But right when she thought she was climaxing, nothing happened. It was an empty feeling, even though she was stuffed full of vibrator. Her pleasure passed the threshold. Beyond the point when she should have had an orgasm. She was so confused.

"Mistress what is going on!" Tsunade screamed as she rolled around on the bed.

"Well it's simple silly, I told you that you would not be able to orgasm unless I said so!"

Tsunade had tears streaming down her face. "Please Mistress make it stop, I'll do anything!"

Sakura scratched her chin. "I guess there is one thing. Are you really willing to do anything at all?"

"Yes Mistress anything!"

Sakura stood up and started pulling on her clothes. "Get dressed then and hurry up. We are going to go visit one of my friends!"

Tsunade was relieved when she felt the vibrator go back to low. And she rushed to finish her task. She pulled on her normal outfit, but without the coat and hat. Then she pulled on her sandals. By this point Sakura was dressed as-well. She grabbed Tsunade's hand and led her out the door.

On the way to Ino's house they cut through the park. Tsunade thought it was weird because this route was actually longer than the one they normally took. Sakura sat her down on a bench in the middle of the park. It was so very crowded. Tsunade was instantly aware of the devices quietly humming inside her.

"Here's the deal Slave. I will let you orgasm, just once. But you have to do it here." Sakura said with a serious look on her face.

Tsunade looked around at all the people, the park was packed! "But there are so many people here Mistress, you can't possibly want me to cum in front of all of them!"

Sakura shrugged. "That is my offer, take it or leave it."

Tsunade's mind raced. She knew that Ino loved to toy with people before she gave them satisfaction. Her Mistress knew that too, she was trying to show mercy by giving her slave release. "Alright Mistress, I will do it."

Instantly the vibrators maxed out. "Alright, Meet me at Ino's place when you are done!"

"Wait Mistress! You can't just leave me alone like this!"

"Oh yes I can!" She said skipping away.

When she was out of sight Tsunade felt the seal lift. The dual vibrators inside her drove her on and and she was sweaty and panting in seconds. She bit her lips to try to stop the moans from escaping. But still some people noticed her strange behavior.

Soon she couldn't stop the moans. This is when people starting staring. The moans got louder and louder and she started gripping the edge of the bench. Soon half the park was watching, and she was spreading her legs to force the vibrators deeper inside her.

Her mind was racing, she was hurtling toward her first public orgasm, and she didn't know how to feel about it. Soon her mind went blank, and she arched her back. She let out a huge scream as she had the most violent orgasm of her life. Her pants were instantly soaked, and she knew the green fabric wouldn't hide the stain at all. Half of the leaf village had just watched their Hokage cum.

When the vibrators went back to low, she stood up and ran away from the crowd. She made a wide circle around it to avoid being seen. Then she headed for the allies, wanting to avoid the crowds. She then started working her way to Ino's house. Once there she ran up to the door and started quickly knocking on it.

It took them a few minutes for the answer, but then the door opened and Ino was there. "Oh hey there, why don't you come in and play? Leave your clothes by the door please!"

Ino disappeared back inside, and Tsunade slowly went in. Once inside she took off her sandals. Then all of her clothes. She was left with only the chastity belt, four leather cuffs. And her leather collar. She slowly walked through the warm house, then headed up to the bedroom. Ino and Sakura were sitting on the bed inside.

"How did you enjoy your little treat Slave?" Sakura said with a big smile. "I bet people are going to be talking about your little show for a long time to come."

Tsunade blushed brightly and looked down at the floor. "It was wonderful Mistress. It was enjoyable and embarrassing at the same time. It was the best orgasm of my life!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, but now it is time for Ino to play with you."

"Can you go ahead and lay face down on the bed for me my busty little play thing?" Ino said grabbing some things.

Tsunade nodded and laid face down on the bed. As soon as she did Ino started using rope, attached to Tsunade's leather cuffs, to put her into a tight spread eagle. At least Tsunade thought it was going to be a spread eagle. Instead her legs were tied together and then to the foot of the bed. Forcing her body into a Y shape.

Ino then hopped up and straddled her thighs. "I'm going to spank this ass until I invent a new shade of red!"

"Please be gentle with meeppphh"

As soon as Tsunade opened her mouth in shoved a green ball gag with a chin strap into her mouth. "We don't need to hear you pathetic little mouth for this part."

Ino gave her ass a hard slap, then another. Then she heard Sakura hand Ino something. The next slap was delivered by a paddle, roughly the shape of a ping pong paddle. The slaps got much harder after that, and Tsunade screamed with each his and tried to struggle out of her bonds.

Then vibrator was switched to max, and the seal was still off, so Tsunade raced toward orgasm, despite the pain. Soon she had her first orgasm. And while it was much less intense than the earlier one, it was still enjoyable. She could feel her ass getting hotter and redder with each slap.

Suddenly Ino stopped. "All this work is making me hungry. What do you say we break for dinner Sakura?"

"Sounds good to me, let's go!"

Tsunade heard them head for the door, then she heard it shut. Then she was alone, tied up and gagged. They hadn't even bothered to turn off the vibrators. She pulled at her bonds, trying to break free. Her efforts were thwarted as her body was wracked with another orgasm. It drained all of her strength and she stopped moving. She had another orgasm a few minutes later. She quickly realized she was going to be forced to cum over and over until her Mistress got back. She hoped they weren't gone to long.


End file.
